


Saddest and Shortest

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Short Captain Canary Fics [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Officially the shortest Captain Canary fic ever! At least according to when I sorted by word count anyway. Also as sad as I could write with it being that short.





	Saddest and Shortest

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if this makes anybody cry.

They were dead; her husband, their daughter.

 

And what’s worse is they were dead at her hand.

 

She’d been cursed by a mad sorcerer to succumb to her bloodlust.

 

Then she was cursed to never die.

 

She tried countless times to rejoin them in the afterlife.

 

Each time failed.

 

Every single time.

 

No matter what she would always fail.

 

Forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
